doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lian
Lian (リアン Rian) is the leader of The Young Space Knights troupe. Story Lian. with Freya, Log, and Gorogoro, as The Young Space Knights troupe, are finding the planet to live, and they have found the MS3 planet or Earth. To survey the planet Lian sends Freya to find species living on earth. At Nobita's room when Nobita, Doraemon, and Shizuka lose the Star Crush Game Doraemon takes out the In-Room Spaceship to play. Unfortunately while Nobita is eating the juice he farts and presses the button to make the whole house as in spaceship. Nobita's mom goes upstairs to give Nobita and Doraemon some watermelons. She cannot balance herself and kicks the watermelon tray that breaks the vase. The air in the house gets sucked outside causing the ship in Star Crush Game to get broken. Gian and Suneo cannot leave the game. The game box is also blown away. Mom gets mad with Nobita and Doraemon's pranks and tells them to tidy the room, and she throws the game in the garbage dump. After tidying the room Nobita and his friends are trying to find the game. They look in the room and the garbage dump, but it is not there. Doraemon uses the Delay Camera to detect the game. Finally it is brought by the strange light to the UFO. Nobita has found the shining stone that Lian had dropped before getting out. Doraemon uses the emergency spaceship to follow Lian's ship. After warp Lian and his troupe get struck by the space storm, and Doraemon's ship is completely destroyed and the stone is brighter. When Lian's ship gets out of the space storm Doraemon and his friends are going inside Lian's ship and Gian and Suneo has come out. Five are finding the ship's owner (Lian) to ask him back but failed because Gian tells he was kidnapped, and Doraemon's Pass Loop is taken by him. After, Log tells him the ship's warp drive has been broken, so they need to land on any planet to repair. The planet they land on is full of rocky mountains and devoid of water. Doraemon is about to use the Dokodemo Door to go back, but Gian tells him to have more adventure. At Lian side the warp drive is completely broken that cannot be repared. He thinks the problem may come from he has lost the fruit of confidence. However, he is very happy as he gets the real plant according to his mom had told him she wished to live on the planet with trees. Doraemon and friends get outside the ship and find the dangerous creature on that planet, which are attacking them. During that they try using the Dokodemo Door but it does not work because they are too far away from earth. They narrowly escape using the Take-copter and have found the monsters attacking Lian's ship. Doraemon gets rid of them and turn the poisonous threads into silk. Lian asks them to board his ship and says that they have to go to "Milky Way Drifting Fleet," where they live because his planet has been abandoned, to repair the warp drive. (or flying back around 108 million years to earth) Doraemon, Lian, and friends are flying to the Milky Way Drifting Fleet the next day and have a rest on the "Mirage Planet," which makes Doraemon and his friends mistake for the Earth. After that they are lost in the Spaceship Graveyard where the Independence Army is located. He has found his father is controlled by Moa, who wants to dominate the earth, where he has found because of Freya, Moa's spy. After he and friends are imprisoned and escape. Freya betrays Moa and go to the mother ship with Lian. Moa commands to capture them before reaching the mother ship, but failed. Lian informs the council about the Independence Army ruling the mother ship and invade the Earth, Nobita and friends' planet. The members have the two ways, escape or fight, so Mazura, the leader tells everyone to ask the god at Yugudo Tree. This tree gives the fruit that is like an amulet to kinght troupe. Lian asks the tree and his mom's spirit tells him to defeat Moa with his friends. At the Independence Army base Moa commands Rebel to attack the mother ship, and the troupes and Nobita and friends strike back. During the fight Lian notices that there are numerous ships, so Freya tells him to destroy the control tower. All the Independence Army's are wiped out so Moa commands Rebel to take over mother ship's control room. Doraemon, Nobita, Lian, and Freya get into the Moa's ship. Moa maneuvers Lian to come closer. All three tells him to stop and the fruit saves him. The Moa's ship is connected with the control room and then Rebel shoots Moa. Unfortunately the mother ship will crash the Independence Army's planet because the control system is broken. Luckily Doraemon and friends can save the ship with Reverse Cloak. After that Moa is resurrect. (Actually it is a life form with no fixed shape and has gotten on Lian's ship before flying to save the mother ship.) Doraemon freezes him with the Coagulation Light and send to the black hole. At the end of the story he and his troupe take Nobita and friends back to Earth. Appearance Personality Relationships Nobita Nobi Freya Doraemon Log Gorogoro Trivia Comparison between manga and movie Navigation vi:Rian zh:李昂 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Key Characters Category:Good Characters